Toadette's Tickling Tinkling Toots
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette gets ticklish, Toadette pees herself, and Toadette farts thunderous tuba toots altogether in this triple dose of a problematic trio!
1. Chapter 1

Toadette's stomach growled as she was on her way to the bustling Super Bell Highway, being at the Toad Harbor as she felt something unpleasant in her stomach.

"Oh... oh no..." Toadette remarked, wrapping her arms around her rumbling belly as she closed her eyes and bent over, letting out a thunderous tuba toot that shook the entire harbor as cars crashed, and Toads ran all around, screaming.

"RUN! TOADETTE'S FARTING AGAIN!" Screamed the toads as they collided into each other, causing a mass panic in the city.

"Guys, wait..." Toadette remarked, only to feel a warm sensation occured as she glanced down, seeing her pink dress soaked as she gasped, slapping her hands on her face. "Oh no! I peed myself! Could this get anymore embarrassing!?"

A gust of wind then arrived from the western direction, blowing by Toadette as it made her feel ticklish. Toadette began laughing as she rolled around on the street, laughing as she kicked her feet about, feeling as if she was being tickled while farting and wetting herself more.

"Look upon in despair, as the mushroom girl Toadette makes herself an embarrassment to nature," Dry Bowser stated to a bunch of different non Toad tourists, who were touring the Toad Harbor as the tourists took pictures of the pink clad tickled, peeing, farting mushroom gal.

"Why... does... this... keep... happening... to... me...!?" Toadette giggled amidst breathes as she couldn't stop being ticklish, her clothes all damp and wet from her constant wetting and tooting.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... have you seen Toadette?" Toadsworth asked Dry Bowser as the two were in the city surrounding the Moonview Highway.

"I have, actually. She was heading to the Super Bell Highway, but then she suddenly got this gas attack that revolves around her peeing herself and being tickled for no reason," Dry Bowser stated as he then felt the city shake, folding his boney arms together. "And judging by that tuba like sound with this quake, I have a feeling she's coming through here right now..."

"You're... ahehehe... right!" Toadette laughed from her ticklish plight as she peed her diaper, rushing through the streets of Moonview Highway's city while continuing to burp thunderous tuba toots from her butt.

Toadsworth fell on his back as he flailed his arms, trying to get up as Dry Bowser was broken apart into several bones, with Toadette's farts causing several of the skyscrapers collapsed, with everyone screaming as the Lakitus were forced to cancel the races held in the Moonview Highway.

"Oh, I wish I didn't... fart so much... or wet myself from being... so darn ticklish!" Toadette yelped amidst her ticklish giggling as she wanted to cry, her dress being soaked as it was blown up by her fart gas.

"My word! We should do something to help!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he struggled to get back up. "But first... someone should help me!"

"Save it, old man. At least your bones are still in tact." Dry Bowser remarked with a scowl as he colelcted pieces of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Whomp King was overlooking construction at the soon to be made hotel for the visitors at the Excitebike Stadium as he turned around, to see Toadette giggling as she was being tickled by a bunch of Whomps.

"URGH! Leave her alone!" King Whomp bellowed as he stomped the ground angrily. "Don't you know she has gas in her like those freaky organic creatures do?"

"...she does?" The three Whomps stated stupidly as they looked down at Toadette, who was rolling about from her body being tickling.

"Stop... I don't think I can..." Toadette let out a big fart that lifted up her pink skirt, promptly peeing herself afterwards as she opened her eyes, blushing while still having a ticklish, giggling fit. "Ooh... man, look what you funny stone guys made me do!"

The three Whomps apparently liked it, as they went back to tickle the mushroom girl, with Toadette laughing it up while farting and peeing herself. The Whomp King sighed in disgust and disappointment as he went back to the construction site, to see Dry Bowser there not only dressed like a construction worker, but with several pieces of equipment in his boney grip.

"You're not taking well to this either, huh?" Dry Bowser asked, hearing Toadette's giggling flatulent fit of tinkling.

"Yeah... I don't know what's with that girl... or those three idiots I call lackeys..." The Whomp King grumbled as he proceeded to go back to stomping the ground, trying his best to ignore Toadette's obnoxious noises.


End file.
